


No 'Chick Flick'  Moments

by raddxxxcore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Desire, Dominance, Emotional, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rants, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, mild dirty talk, mild dom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddxxxcore/pseuds/raddxxxcore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to come to terms with his emotions at some point in time, Cas just happens to be the one who's there for him when he does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No 'Chick Flick'  Moments

Dean looked over at the fallen angel as he slept.  “ _No chick flick moments”_ he told himself, wondering when he’d come to grips with his own emotions.  Sam was sick of it, Cas was not yet acclimated to it, and in all seriousness, it was taking a toll on his own mental state to be so closed off to the world.  To the untrained eye, Dean was rough, calloused and stoic, but to anyone who had had more than one conversation with the man, it was blatantly apparent he had years of emotional venting to do.

Beyond emerald shaded eyes, hatred, frustration, anger, sorrow, lust and, above all, a deep seeded craving for acceptance was rooted.  Over the last decade, Sam was stuck with him; whenever it seemed either of them was out of the game, like moths to a flame, they eventually left their apple pie lives to go back to hunting together. 

Cas, however, fed his starving desire for acceptance.  While he knew Sam had no choice in leaving or staying with him, much like he had no choice in having to watch over his baby brother, Cas came back, time and time again.  He didn’t need to express himself: the fact that, regardless of the situation, he repeatedly returned to Dean’s side filled Dean with love and pride like he had never received from anyone, not even his father – especially not his father.  Cas was proud of him.  He trusted him, and treated him like an equal.  To Cas, he wasn’t just another grunt on the battlefield.  He was a fellow leader with exquisite strategy on his side and he understood more than most that he was the victim of a life he had no choice in. 

Sam had taken off again.  They all needed a break, no doubt, but after weeks of being at each other’s throats, it was one small argument that sent fists flying and Sam storming out on him.  Dean wasn’t worried.  It wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time it happened.  They were brothers.  Dean knew to give Sam some time to cool down, and that it wouldn’t be long before one of them called to check in on the other, acting as if nothing had happened.  They’d both be over it and the relationship would start anew.  Until then, he had Cas to vent to and bitch at.

Cas stirred in his sleep, then slowly opened his eyes.  He wasn’t used to the normal human behaviors.  Sleeping, eating, and feeling were all concepts that once were irrelevant to him which now were very daunting having to deal with first hand.  He stretched, yawned, sat up.  Dean had forgotten he was staring at him, lost in his own thought.  “Is everything okay?”  Cas’s voice was still gravelly from waking up, and the sound of it breaking through the silence in the room woke Dean from his trance.

Dean shook his head, mumbled and focused.  “Yeah….yeah, it’s fine.”

“Dean….”  Cas cleared his throat, “You need to emote at some point.”  Cas got up, sitting at the end of the bed, facing Dean who sat at the table, a glass of whiskey in one hand. 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed again.  “Man, you know I don’t do that.”

“Dean.”  Cas suddenly stern sounding, “You’re stressed.  You’re worn out.  You’re inundated with emotions backed up to childhood years.  I’m not gonna rip it out of you, but you know if you don’t do something, it will only continue to damage you.”  Cas looked up, his eyes, like bullets, shot right through to Dean’s soul.  And Dean felt them hit him, which knotted his stomach and sent his heart racing.  The very thought of how true the statement was.  He would have never volunteered the information, but if Cas was offering, he’d open the flood gates.  He hated it.  He hated talking about his own bullshit, but it was a long-time coming.  So with a harsh inhale, he thought “ _Where do I even begin?_ ”

“This life – being a hunter – has taken such a toll on me.  You’re right Cas.  I’m so tired of it all.  I’ve never been able to live a life I wanted.  Hell, I’ve been told exactly what I’ve wanted since Mom died.  I’ve been Dad’s obedient little soldier.  The man’s been dead for almost 10 years and I’m still afraid of what he thinks of me.  I’m still afraid of fucking it up or letting Sam get hurt….or worse.  It’s never given me the chance to get close…to **_anyone_**.  ‘Hey, I’m Dean, I like working on my car and hunting monsters!’  How’s a woman supposed to accept that?”  Dean paused, looked at Cas, but gave him no time to reply.  “Hell, as soon as I did think I had a wife and son and a white picket fence in the works, Sam strolls back into my life.  I might as well have just dangled them over hellfire… you think I live a single day without thinking of the harm I put them in?  The life’s just so lonely… _one-sided and lonely…”_   The last words were chosen so particularly; they were spoken soft and whispered under Dean’s breath.

 He ran his head through his hands, and then got up, pacing and ranting.  He was letting go of any control he had left.  “I mean **GODAMNIT**!  God forbid I talk to someone who’s not a monster of my brother and want hold up a credible conversation.  FUCK!  I wanna talk about movies and classic rock and obscure pop culture references!  BUT **_NO_**!  I don’t even get a goddamn thank you for repeatedly putting my ass in the line of fire.  No ‘thanks for saving the world, Dean,’ or ‘thanks for keeping the monsters out of my city.’  No ‘thanks for exorcising my sister!’  I just want a little acknowledgment, y’know.”  He turned, standing in front of Cas.  “But you know what the worst part of the whole situation is?”  He yet again didn’t even give Cas a second to respond to his clearly rhetorical question.  “I can’t even miss having a connection with people, because I’ve never really had it in the first place.”

Cas stood up.  He put a hand on Dean’s cheek, keeping his soft, reassuring eye contact.  Cas had no words.  He believed even if he did, they wouldn’t be nearly as powerful as his presence in Dean’s time of distress.  Dean closed his eyes at Cas’s touch and slowly moved forward, accepting his embrace.  He breathed in Cas’s scent and held him tight, eyes starting to water.  Cas gripped him tighter and held the back of his head.

“Dean, I can sympathize.  Being a fallen angel has made my human life one of exile.  I haven’t been dealing with loneliness quite like yours for nearly as long…but…for what it’s worth, you should know that I am immensely grateful for the relationship I have with you and your brother…especially you.  As the fates would have it, our bound has and always will be profoundly greater than most.”

“Cas…” He began pulling back again, making eye contact.  “You’re the only consistency in my life.  You and Sam.  You’re all I’ve got.  And Sam,” He smirked, contrary to the seriousness of the subject, “he don’t have any other options.”  He put their foreheads together, trying to center himself.  Dean felt a tight knot in his chest loosen as he admitted to Cas what was on his mind.  It was such a release.  It was with those words and that feeling that Dean made a serious connection in his brain.  He didn’t just appreciate Cas or enjoy his presence in his life.  He loved Cas.

_What?_

**He.**

**Loved.**

**Castiel.**

............ **Fuck.**

His eyes shot open at the thought.  He couldn’t tell if he was more surprised or confused.  When it came down to it, he should have realized it earlier.  Cas’s eye contact made him so uncomfortable sometimes, like Cas always knew exactly what was going on his brain.  He felt vulnerable, yet so at ease.  Dean engaged his spontaneity and without explaining anything or deliberating further, he grabbed Cas’s face and pushed his lips against Castiel’s.

Though he wasn’t expecting it, he made zero effort to pull away.  Cas had no deep-seeded concept of love or sexuality.  He had observed it, but never truly experienced it.  He felt so much comfort with Dean, like he could spend multiple lifetimes with him, if it were an option.  Dean planted kiss after kiss on his lips and Castiel reciprocated, pulling Dean’s body in against his. 

“Sorry…” Dean breathed as they pulled apart.  “I….uh, I just….realized something.” 

“Don’t apologize.”  Cas rasped as Dean turned to pace again, trying to wrap his mind around the last 5 chaotic minutes of venting, realization, and thought process.  He turned sharply, halting Cas’s thoughts.

“Cas, I’ve never been able to say the word love in a sentence.  I’ve never felt it.  But in moments when I notice my head’s on straight, moments when I can genuinely smile, moments when I can breathe without watching my back, you’re always there.  I **need** you.  And I mean that.  I feel that – like nothing I’ve ever realized before just now.”

He couldn’t control himself.  He leapt at Cas, kissing him and pushing onto the bed.  Cas immediately rolled him over, returning the desire.  He grasped at their clothes and wrapped Dean’s arms around his waist, ecstatic at what the two had amounted to.  While Castiel wanted desperately to take control and assume power over Dean, as his personality would crave, he knew that months of frustration, both emotional and sexual would not let Dean submit. 

Dean flipped Cas to his back straddling him and clawing at the t-shirt he had slept in.  Cas lifted his arms, wriggling out of his shirt, leaving him in only his boxers.  Dean leaned down, planting kisses like flowers all over his chest as Cas began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, nearly ripping the buttons off it.  Dean threw it across the room, and then grabbed at the neck of his undershirt, pulling it off as well.

“Dammit, Cas…” he whispered into the V of Cas’s hip bones while his hands wandered up his sides, gently tickling his ribs.  He felt Cas’s dick as it hardened under his other hand, letting out a longing sigh.  Cas breathed and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.  Dean lifted his head with Cas’s hand closing his eyes, losing himself in the bliss. It had been years since he was weak at the touch of another human. 

“Dean….?”  Dean hummed a response as he opened his eyes again, getting lost in a sea of blue.  “You’re a beautiful human, really.  You’re complex and selfless and you deserve a life that gives back more than it takes.”  Dean’s eyes glossed over and he crawled up Cas’s body.

“I’m just playing the best I can with the cards I’ve been dealt.”  He looked at Cas as though there was no one more important in the world to him and pulled their faces together.  The spark of electricity surged through their bodies as they turned and writhed on the bed.  Cas flawlessly maneuvered Dean’s belt from its loops causing his jeans to sag off his waist.  Dean’s nose was nuzzled into the crick of Cas’s neck, breathing heavy across his chest, while his hands wandered through Cas’s hair and under the waistband of his boxers. 

Cas continued to work on Dean’s jeans, pushing them off and to the floor.  He purred as Dean’s hand touched and teased him then let out a moan of relief when he grabbed his dick.  Dean nibbled and sucked at his neck.  Cas scratched at Dean’s body and ridded the last of the both their clothes, overcome with intensity. With force, Dean grabbed Cas around his torso and threw him to the top of the bed to lean against the headboard.  _Holy Shit._ Dean thought.  He stared in awe at the sight in front of him.  Cas didn’t just have a body sculpted from God’s own vision, but he was hung like a porn star.  

Dean crawled over his body, overwhelmed with a hunger which didn’t hesitate to take his rock hard cock in his mouth.  Cas threw his head back and rested his hands on either side of the hunter’s face.  Dean licked his lips and spit a little to ease movement then licked a drop of pre-cum from his tip.  He looked up, locking eyes with the angel, and then swallowed him suddenly, bobbing his head and taking him straight down his throat.   Cas could feel the Dean’s throat clutching around him, but the hunter didn’t gag.  He reached up from Cas’s crotch, lifting his fingers to his mouth and hooking on his cheek.  Cas gulped and licked Dean’s fingers, lathering them with saliva as Dean spun his tongue around his girth.   

Dean brought his hand back down, but instead of to his own painfully hard dick, to Cas’s.  While one hand jerked Cas, the other worked open his hole.  Cas sharply inhaled and moaned a bit in a mixture of discomfort at first and then enjoyment.  Dean seemed to know exactly how to relieve him and make the experience not only as painless as possible, but exciting and pleasurable.  He scissored Cas open more, now 3 fingers deep, while continuing to blow him.  Cas wriggled and aligned Dean’s manhood with his hole, jerking him swiftly.  Dean paused, spitting onto his hand and attempting to lubricate himself as much as possible as to not hurt Cas with the force.

Dean took Cas’s hips in his hand, and pushed slowly, causing Cas to whimper slowly.  He leaned down and kissed the angel to assure him of his love, and continued to push. 

“Goddammit Cas….you’re so tight….” He breathed heavily in his ear, finally starting a rhythmic movement.

Cas bit hard on his neck and moaned.  “You’re sooo….biiiggg….nnggg”  He reached down, placing one hand on Dean’s and the other on his dick, keeping tempo with Dean’s movements. 

“So fucking beautiful Cas….”  Dean muttered between gasps for breath and movements.  “You like that? …fuuuckkkk….”  He had lost himself in the ecstasy and fantasy around him. 

Cas rolled his hips and whipped his hand furiously faster around his cock, dripping sweat and gone amidst his rising orgasm.  He arched his back and with a powerful shudder, came onto his stomach.  With the switch of control, Dean was overcome with rapture as he too, felt it coming.  Dean hovered over his body, forehead glistening and hands scratching up his sides, leaving long red stripes.  He upped the speed, and forced their faces together.

“Fuck…. I’m almost there…..” With vigorous movements and strong force, he bit and sucked at Cas’s mouth, gripping the back of his neck with one hand.  He moaned and sighed hard against his lips, before collapsing against the angel leaving them both a panting heap.

“Holy shit, Cas…”  Dean whispered, planting tiny kisses on any bit of skin his lips could reach without movement.  “I needed that.  You….you’re fucking amazing…..such an angel.”

Cas grinned at the comment, nuzzling at Dean’s sweaty brow.  “I think….I love you, Dean.  This is something I feel and have for some time…. you’re worth my time.”

“You’re not wrong Cas, I feel it too.”  With that, he lifted his head, setting his emerald eyes on Cas’s sapphire gems and planting a deep, meaningful kiss on his lips, still unable to say those three pertinent words.  


End file.
